


Chroms Enjoys a Jerkin

by Hannerr



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fire Emblem - Freeform, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannerr/pseuds/Hannerr
Summary: I did this for a friend as a joke hope you like it thanks





	1. Chapter 1

Chrom groaned as he stared down at the fire emblem, slowly running his finger against the shiny orbs glistening softly as he leaned down, giving a kiss to one. He leaned back with a handsome smirk, amazed by the beauty laid before him. He slowly reached down, pulling his cock out before flipping the emblem over, sucking his fingers softly before pulling them out, directing them to the cold handle, a shiver going down his spine as he felt the metal against his skin. He lubed the emblem with his saliva, pre dripping from his cock as he became more and more excited, becoming impatient. He positioned himself, rubbing the tip against the entrance, small gasps leaving his soft lips as he slowly thrusted into the handle, a soft sound of metal scraping back his foreskin and his screams of agony filling the room. He hunched over as he breathed heavily, tears forming in his eyes as he bit his lip, slowly moving his hips again. The scraping got louder, blood gushing from his card cock and mixing with the pre puddling onto the emblem, his tears streaming down his cheeks as he thrusted faster, harder, getting closer to his climax. He let out a scream as he came, gripping the emblem tightly as he let out a few last thrusts before collapsing and passing out from blood loss.


	2. Robin eats a good cronch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck you astro

Chrom finally awoke, laying in bed in one of the tents, Lissa taking notice and leaned over him with a smile "C-Chrom! You're finally awake! We were so worried we were going to lose yo..." She got cut off by Robin as he entered the tent, looking over at Chrom with fury "Why Chrom... why did you fuck the fire emblem..." he said, his fury turning into worry, tears forming in his eyes. Chrom opened his mouth to speak, only a soft honk coming out. Lissa got up, going to the tent entrance "I'll...give you two some time." She said as she pat Robin on the shoulder before leaving. Robin walked over, ripping the blanket off of chrom, revealing his splitted dick "Look at you... how could you do this to us...to me?!" He said as tears rolled down his cheeks. Chrom watched Robin, unsure of what to do or how to explain himself. "I...me pengy...hurt..." he could barely speak, his throat feeling as dry as a desert. Robins eyes widened "Pengy...it hurts...?" He said, kneeling down and putting his hand to chroms cock, pulling back what was left of the foreskin, blood crust falling to the bed as he did. Robin looked up at him as he licked up the crust, putting his ripped up head in his mouth, Chrom screaming in agony as he felt the sting of saliva against his wounds, his eyes rolling back and drool dripping down his chin "H-hua... Me pengy...stingy..." he whispered as Robin moved his tongue around the tip, sucking his cock feverishly, Chrom getting close already since he can't last long, Robin grinning and coming off with a pop "Time to tip the cock...!" He yelled as he ripped Chroms balls off, eating them one at a time as Chrom watched in horror, his vision fading fast as the last thing he saw was Chrom chewing on his testicle, Robin smirking and whispering in his ear as he took his final breath "I fucked your daughter."


End file.
